Shadow Heartbeats
by Rebel-Angel'17
Summary: My heart beats for love. It beats for lust and lately... It beats for blood.  My name is Shiloh and when I ran away with the love of my life I got way more than I bargained for... Because the man I would do anything for is The Lord of The Vampaneze.
1. Prologue

**Prologue (full summary)**

My heart beats for love. It beats for lust and lately… It beats for blood.

My name is Shiloh and what if the man I love is a killer, what if he's a monster?

…What if I don't care?

When I ran away with the love of my life I got way more than I bargained for… Because the man I would do anything for is The Lord of The Vampaneze.

I was preppy, a bright and sunny person. But I have a secret, a secret I know I can't show.

Something not really considered harmful, especially because I keep it a secret.

Something simple and apparently small lurked within me.

Dark humor

My best friend has a fair idea about it, yet she could have never imagined how dark.

But someone did, Steve Leonard did, he not only took notice, he saw potential.


	2. Runaways

Chapter 1 – Runaways

_**Flash Back**_

I was lying on a bench in the middle of lunch; I was too excited to eat.

The school year had just started, so the weather was beautiful, slightly sunny but a little chilly. I could wear a skirt but still need a sweater.

"Hey Shiloh..." My best friend said with a monotonous edge, as she arrived and sat on the ground with her back to the bench.

She wore all black today, nothing new, we were so different. Her hot pink hair stands out even more that way. She had a black shirt on, some black skinny jeans and big black boots inspired by Adam Lambert, her favourite singer. Her fashion role model maybe.

"Blythe… guess what?" I said trying to hide my excitement.

"What?"

"You are sitting with the new SENIOR DRAMA CLUB PRESIDENT!" Ok, so far for hiding my excitement.

"You got it?" She said looking up

"Hell yeah!"

"Not surprised… Congratulations" She responded, with that typical monotonous edge of hers. It annoyed me sometimes that she couldn't be just a tad more "out there" she was one of the "quiet ones". I was not, obviously.

"Ok so now you BETTER get in the Drama Club!" I propped myself on my elbow, so I was looking at the top of her pink hair now.

"Sure, so you have an excuse to boss me around more often?" She smirked "I'm kidding, why not".

"well… we have a meeting after school… today" I grinned

"Yay"

I slapped her in the back of her head.

"What's that for?" She squealed. OH! how I loved to make her squeal, it was fun.  
>"Enough sarcasm missy!"<p>

We were alone, in the small quad in the middle of the school. There was a BBQ teachers used to welcome 9th graders and a little pond with orange fish. It was usually very well kept by the people in gardening class. I stood up and started passing around.

"I have SO many ideas, like you have NO idea. T-shirts and a musical and … I don't even know.. I'm so excited!" I was almost jumping around.

"Oh god… Mr. Stanton should've never given you this much power… I am afraid" She said sarcastically, but there was some honesty behind her mocking tone.

I did not give much thought to that though.

"Hey" Some guy said behind me.

I turned around and had to tilt my head up a little, I'm 5 foot 5, I'm used to it. He had short, messy brown hair, a cocky easy smile and a gorgeous smoldering look behind those purple eyes… wait… what? Is he wearing contacts? The only thing that distracted me the most was his bone structure. Whoa! If God made them like these more often I wouldn't be single. He was so well built… But those purple eyes, had captivated me, they weren't normal. He gave me a funny look, I saw the glint change in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" there was laughter behind his words. That got me back to earth.

"Can I help you?" god Shiloh! Snarky much? I chastised myself.

"Yes, I couldn't help but over hear. You're the new Drama club president and well… I am new at the school" I would know. I have never seen the sights of him in my entire high school career, but it's never too late "and I would like to join" He finished with a nice smile, polite.

"Sure! We would LOVE to have you! The first meeting is today after school" I smiled the brightest smile I could manage. I couldn't believe myself. Who was I?

"I'm Shiloh, nice to meet you. If you need any help around, don't even think twice." Ok seriously, I was practically throwing myself at him. Hormones, let's blame the hormones.

"Steve. Steve Leopard. And thanks" He gave me this dazzling smile. That totally got me distracted from the fact that he had a funny –intense- but funny last name.

He turns, and gives me a half smile right before leaving. The bell was about to ring. I couldn't stop staring at him while he walked off. He had tight dark grey skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt that was tight in the arms and a broad back, strong. I was too busy paying attention to the swagger in that he walked, not ghetto at all. Just confident, powerful, like had something to prove to the world. Like he was more than everything everyone underestimated him for. I sure didn't.

"Earth to Shiloh! … Huston … We have a problem" Blythe said finally, quite a melodramatic person for not really ever being in the Drama Club. But I was about to change that.

"What is it?" I asked as the bell rang.

"Are you done undressing him? Because I'm bored waiting for you to shake it off" Blythe said with a  
>'you-naughty-little-girl' smirk playing on her lips.<p>

"Oh C'MON! you have to admit THAT was YUMMY!" I said with my eyes wide, and a small blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Ugh… yeah sure… but can you PLEASE not lose your virginity when I'm around?" I rolled my eyes at that and walked inside the school before the second bell rang.

_**End Flash Back**_

"Where are we going? … What about my parents?" I asked scared and excited.

I was running away, we were running away. Steve and I, after the first day I met him when he asked me about Drama Club, things between Steve and I had escalated prominently. We had started dating not very long after that, and now it's been 6 months after that. March break just started.

"Anywhere… Everywhere. You'll love it Shiloh, I know you." Steve said giving me a reassuring smile paired with an even more reassuring look. He knew I was thrilled, yet he knew I was scared.

These kinds of things were too bold for my nature, only he could bring that Shiloh out of me. He knew me too well.

"gosh you think you know me so well Steve…" I said with an arrogant air, like there were so many things he didn't knew. Maybe there are, but I don't know them yet either.

"And your parents are taken care of. They think you got this drama scholarship deal in New York. Don't even worry about them, not like they worry much about you…" I glared at him.

But he was right. My parents were barely ever in my life, they were entrepreneurs and had too busy an agenda to keep track of me. If I wanted to be an artist they wouldn't give a crap. Those kind of parents that sort of paid their children with things because they felt too guilty for the lack of their physical presence in their child's life. Therefore, I was practically raised by nannies and thus far by boarding school.

I was packing already, my decision had been made days ago, maybe even months, subconsciously.  
>"Don't pack too heavy… we're not going to a runway show. Just the essentials." He said eyeing me and my packing.<p>

"My laptop is an essential… and I'll see what I can do about the rest. Are we like walking or something?" I said sarcastically.

"yes… no … well… We are going on an adventure so to speak" He said seating on my bed.

"Oh… well that helps! Let's see… There's The Amazon… The Zahara or some deserted island thing…"  
>He laughed at that… he had an easy laugh, it was beautiful, silky, it coaxed me to feel like swooning all over.<p>

"You're such a Drama Queen Shiloh! No… it's just that you have to be practical, you know. Like no fancy dresses and more jeans, stuff like that. Plus, you won't need it, my kind of dinner nights involve more running than waltzing" He said with a dangerous smile.  
>It was true, Steve's dinner did run. As in he had to chase it and catch it to eat it. I don't mean turkey for Thanks Giving Dinner or anything. Steve was a vampire. Well, not what we know as vampires, we as in us who have been educated under the wing of Anne Rice, L.J. Smith or Stephanie Meyer… Steve was something known as a Vampaneze. These were a different kind of the "usual". There were vampires though, but those only fed on little amounts they took from sleeping humans or something. At the end of it, it looked more like a mosquito bite than anything else. These were a weaker kind Steve wasn't fond of very much.<br>Steve's kind, the vampaneze on the other hand killed while they fed -Which is why he had never tried a single drop of my blood- He wanted me with him, so he could control himself in order to keep me. If he faltered, even a little, he would have to finish the job. It was how his kind lived. They had very simple, very direct rules. You kill when you feed, but you have to mark your victim before that by scratching them, say on their cheek. You cannot lie, at all, what so ever. And last but not least, actually as important as killing the victim was the rule of following the orders of your Lord. This Lord was Steve, so he was a vampaneze but not any vampaneze; he was The Lord of the Vampaneze. Honestly, very much a turn on for me.  
>So killing your victim is the number one reason why Vampaneze were so much stronger than vampires, all that blood had to serve for something right? But It wasn't that bad, it was kind of noble if you look at it from the vampaneze point of view. The fact that you feed on the human until it dies lets it stay within you, so technically you didn't killed them but gave them an eternity with you. They become part of you, and live on through you. So if they had a crappy life, you just practically did them a favour. And this point of view was fine with me.<p>

"we are living tonight Shiloh…" Steve said impatiently.

"I know, I know… I'm done… almost" I had paired the obvious necessities.  
>Put on some basics, a second pair of jeans, besides the one I was currently using, dark and bold colors. Bright colors, really. A second pair of shoes. Neutral colors I could mix and match. Yes I was about to go on an "adventure" and I was thinking about "mixing and matching". I am pathetic, I know it, I embrace it, and I am over it.<p>

"ok I'm done" I said 5 minutes later after checking on everything I had, hoping I was not forgetting something important. A little OCD did nothing wrong to anybody.

"finally!" Said Steve, sighing in relief.

"so where are we going?" I wondered.

"New York actually…" he said with a smile, A strong, big hand covered my small one. He felt cold, against my warm skin. I felt safe. Even if he was The Lord of the Vampaneze, I felt safe. Well, nobody's going to really mess around with him so … yeah.

I put on my black leather jacket, loving the comforting smell of new leather that never seemed to wear off and headed out the door.

From there we took a taxi to the airport. Then a direct flight to New York, I did have a passport and everything, thanks to my parents off course. When I took flights before, it was always with my parents to some exotic new vacation site. This time it felt different in so many levels.

"This is going to be great for you Shiloh, you need this." Steve said near my ear, I could feel his breath softly blowing so near my neck it gave me goose bumps. Even though I knew he wouldn't do anything.

"I do" I look up, there's an evil twist in his smile I've never seen before. But I think I like it.

"Just you and me out there to take over the world" I don't know what to think about the seriousness of the joke he pretends to make of this statement. But I wouldn't mind taking over the world.

And for the first time ever I see Steve really excited about something, usually he is very quiet and broody. He usually keeps to himself, except in Drama Club when he went full on all the villain roles he could lay hands on. He was snarky, and sarcastic, he was arrogant. Yet he wasn't the one with lots of friends, maybe his mean attitude and cocky personality kept people at bay. But he doesn't fool me, he never did. And although, all these traits had been a big reason why I was attracted to him, it doesn't mean I don't like this side of him.  
>With that grin still on his lips he leaned in and kissed me. It always took my breath away, almost in the literal sense. His lips caressed mine carefully, passionately. But I have always been the impatient kind so I took him by the sides of his head to deepen the kiss, he obliged, smiling into the kiss.<p>

After that nice romantic exchange, I went back to reading my Teen Vogue and he went back to listen to his music. Strong, banging drums and screeching guitars could not keep up with the scream-o music he liked so much, I felt him relax into his seat. His face would not give away to any sort of expression. Maybe his music was a little distracting for my magazine, but I suppose it takes a little of adjusting on my part. It freaked me out a little, he even knew what the dude was saying, but for someone who had no hard-core stuff like that in her ipod, I was doing pretty well when it comes to getting used to that.  
>I slept through the rest of the plane ride.<p>

"Shiloh! Wake up! We're landing" Steve shook me a little and I opened my eyes, it was morning already and it was bright.

"ugh" I moaned "I hate the sun"

Steve had an amused smile this time, he had so many different kinds of smiles.

"Good, you won't miss it then" he kissed the top of my head and put on some really dark sunglasses.

"I thought sun didn't bother you…" I frowned.  
>"It doesn't, my eyes are sensitive, that's all" That was my que to leave it at that, so I did.<p>

We left the airport and took another taxi ride to a hotel, nothing big, nothing fancy. Just clean and not necessarily ugly.

Once inside our room, Steve shut all the windows with those typical 'hotel-standard' heavy curtains and turned on the lights.

The room was decent, spacious, and simply decorated. There was a tv, a small fridge besides the tv station with the breakfast menu on top. Some small couches on the far left close to the window, but what used up most of the space in the room was a king size bed, full of pillows and heavy comforters, almost of the same kind as the curtains but softer and plushier looking. It was against the right wall of the room and had a night table at each side with lamp and everything.

I threw my bag in the closet and closed the door.

"so… we're sharing a bed aren't we" I stated rather than asked.

"yes" Steve simply said, a crooked smile creeping its way up his lips. He started moving in closer to me. I took a step back.

It was slow, but eventually I had nowhere to go and the bed played devil's advocate. I was trapped. Steve's eyes were more alight than ever. Something more than excitement was hiding behind those lashes. I almost stumbled, but I didn't fall. Steve's was right in front of me. He caught me by my lower back so I wouldn't fall, I could almost feel his body heat radiating from him, or was it just me?

"What are you doing?" I narrow my eyes, a smile playing in my lips. I know exactly what he's doing.

"this" He said as he leaned closer, his lips almost brushing mine. They were just a breath away but he wouldn't move more than that. He was playing with me.

I leaned in and kissed him for half a second, he moved and left me wanting more, therefore my head leaned in a little more against my will. Happy with that reaction, he finally took control of the situation. He could be so dominant sometimes, I was so turned on already I couldn't even muster a proper thought.  
>He kissed me hungrily, playing with my lips, nibbling. Yes… I could keep up with that. I went in deeper and our tongues battled out for a while. I was so immerse in NOT losing the battle, I barely even registered when he pushed me ever so slightly and my body gave in. We were in the bed now, how I loved the high of kissing him, there was just something else I have never felt before with any other guy. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was dangerous, and that my life was hanging on a thread when I was with him. He could kill me in the blink of an eye if he pleased. But he wouldn't, he promised. So I felt safe, to a certain extent.<br>Suddenly kissing doesn't seem like enough anymore, I need more. I took off his shirt and he easily lifted up his arms to make it easier for me. I caressed as much as I could, his broad back, his toned arms, they felt so strong, they were strong, they could stop a bus if they wanted to. His chest, soft and warm-ish. Oh and he had abs! "_yay"_ I thought. I felt my shirt being ripped down the middle from my collar, I gasped. I knew he was strong. He started kissing and nibbling at my neck. He unbuttoned my jeans and swiftly pulled them off, hooking my leg around his waist. _I want this, I need this._  
>I took off his pants in turn, he felt as excited as I was, he was just a tiny bit more obvious.<br>Things were getting very hot, very fast… Too fast… He knows I am a virgin, but right now he seems too busy to remember.  
>I was almost digging my nails in his back when I decided to nibble his neck. He tensed.<p>

"Fuck, Shiloh!" He cursed and in the blink of an eye he was off of me and on the other side of the room by the tv. Who could understand him, he had started.

"Don't" He growled.

This was another side of him I had never seen. His eyes, as beautiful and alive as they had been minutes ago they were dark and hungry now. He even looked a little paler than usual, if that was even possible. He's eyes not only looked dark, but they looked deeper. Unnatural. As eerie as that seems, I felt numb, I was not scared of him. Maybe there's something seriously wrong with me, or maybe there's something perfectly fine with me, which would make me the only girl in the world fit for him.  
>He got dressed in a blur and left the room. Leaving me there all worked up and half naked.<p>

"I need a shower" I said out loud.


	3. Ditched? Not Really

Chapter 2 – Ditched? Not really…

Steve didn't come back in the whole night. I slept alone.

I wake up with that awkward feeling of being "too tired" of sleeping. I pull the covers aside. I felt hot, maybe it was a little humid outside. _C'mon it's freaking spring break! _–I thought.

I look to the side and see it's 2:16 in the afternoon. Well, Steve was obviously nowhere to be seen.

"Steve?" –I said tentatively out-loud.

Silence.

_Great! That's JUST wonderful_! –I thought sarcastically_. I am stuck somewhere in New York with a Vampaneze boyfriend that seems to care less about my well-being and apparently completely ditched me already._ –I complained, although deep inside I was just a tad nervous. I will NEVER admit I was scared or something stupid like that.

Sighing, I decide to go take a shower and get ready for the day. I got dressed in the most flowy, happy dress I could find. In a way I could rival Taylor Swift. I won't let Steve's lack of physical presence ruin my day. I am in New York, I can go wherever I want and do whatever I want. I can even go shopping or see a musical.

I get out of the hotel with my hair still wet and head out. I have lunch at one of my favourite Japanese restaurants that feature chefs making your food right in front of you. I've been in New York gazillions of times before because of my parent's jobs. It's like a second home to me.

After that I head out to buy some nice make up, eyeliner and dark eye shadows. 5th Avenue is just amusing by itself let alone the shopping. Still I remembered that I had to keep my backpack light because Steve might show up –_if_ he shows up– any time soon and say we're moving again. So then I decided to take a look at what was going on in Broadway.

Wicked was out but there was this new one out there with Daniel Radcliffe's face plastered all over it. I was a sucker for Harry potter so I just bought a ticket, didn't even bother to look at the name of the show.

After the show, I went and bought a hot dog on my way back to the hotel.

After a while of walking, eating my hot dog and drinking my coke, I started to wonder if calling a cab would've been a better idea. The hotel seemed to feel a little further away than I had calculated in the first place. And at this time of night, passing through several dark alleys, it dawned on me the danger they were for a mere 17 year old human like me.

I finished my food and began walking more briskly. Today had started hot but the temperature was starting to drop considerably fast.

While passing by yet another dark alley, I suddenly felt goose-bumps when a particularly cold gust of wind ruffled my skirt. I rubbed my upper arms with my hands, although there wasn't much I could do about it because my hands where the coldest part in my body right now.

Then hands clasped around my mouth and my waist and swiftly carried me back to the alley I had just passed by. I sort of gasped and yelled at the same time. I was panicking and I was shocked. _How the hell was I supposed to get out of this one?_ –The thought crept in the back of my head.

Whoever grabbed me turned me around and pushed me hard against the brick wall of one of the buildings on the side of the alley. _Should I fight back? Should I stay quiet? _–I thought while all the air I had in my lungs left me without a moment's notice, my eyes were tightly shut while I was busy managing for my head to not slam back into the wall.

"Where were you all day? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" –A male voice snarled at me.

I knew this voice too well for my own good.

"Answer to me! WHAT THE FUCK SHILOH!" Do you have ANY idea what an easy prey you make at this time of the night? And I don't mean only to vampires…" –Steve chastised me with an angry desperate tone, but over all I heard concern behind his foul language.

I only stared back at him.

He let his arms fall and the hands that were painfully pressing me against the brick wall disappeared.

"I'm sorry" –I cleared my throat "You left me last night without much of a word and then I wake up and you're still not there… So I went out to have fun on my own" –I did not falter, I had to make a point and this was not the best time to drop my gaze and show submissiveness or anything disgusting like that.

Steve's jaw was angrily set, he's body was tense and his eyes still sparkled with anger and concern despite the fact that he had already found me –And almost scared me to death– He should be satisfied.

He growled a little, it rumbled deep in his chest. I could almost swear that if I put my hand on his chest I could feel it vibrating. He punched the wall beside my head and made me jump, it made a dent.

"Don't you EVER do that again to me!" –His fist still in the wall– "Do you understand?"

I nodded.

He let out a breath, and pulled his fist out of the wall with an apologizing look. He took my hand with his other and led me out of the alley.

"Seriously Shiloh… Don't do that again… I need to know where you are at all times, so the worry doesn't kill me if I don't know if you're ok." –Steve said while pulling me closer and grabbing me by the waist.

"OK" I said meekly

Short after that we got to the hotel and while I was changing my clothes and brushing my teeth Steve decided to take a shower.

He undressed right there in the bathroom while I was brushing my teeth. I felt a little awkward because this was my second night living with the guy. So I averted my eyes as well as I could. I tried to make myself busy by "looking for" a bottle of Listerine or something.

I heard a low chuckle behind me and tried NOT to look up. He was standing right beside me, naked.

"What?" –I asked looking more "deeply" under the sink.

"What are YOU doing?" –Steve asked. I could feel the smile in his lips by the way he said it.

"Looking for a bottle of Listerine, why?"

"There's none, I would smell it. But it don't" –He said. I could still hear the amusement behind his words.

"Aren't you going to shower?"

"Eventually"

I had no choice. I had to stand up and NOT look to the man standing beside me while going up. I tried to be nonchalant about it and just do it like it was not big deal.

I got up. Mission accomplished. I didn't look at him because I went right to rinsing my mouth. But when I was done he was still standing there. I looked at his image in the mirror and see what I expected, a very amused look. Then my eyes traveled down against my will. I saw his brad shoulders, his wide chest, and his rock hard abs –I know because I've felt them before– and _yes! Thank God. _–I think.  
>The sink counter totally obstructs my view of the rest, But barely.<p>

"Like what you see?" He lifted an eyebrow in a cocky way.

Oh and I tried hard not to blush but just with the way he said it… I couldn't help myself. I tried to cover it up by glaring at him.

"Leave me alone Steve and go take your freaking shower, I'm tired" –I left the bathroom without peeking. But I could still hear him laugh.

"NOT funny!"

I know he heard me, but he obviously ignored me.

After his shower, he thankfully got dressed in the bathroom. He got out smelling like clean, like that "just showered" smell, but it was stronger than just soap and water so maybe it had to do with the "kind" of soap he used. It smelt clean, strong, spicy and crisp. An edgy smell, but there was still something to him, his own smell was different. His smell was like one of those dark cold nights in the fall leading up to Halloween, there was a clean sweetness to it, like if it had rained the day before.

He got into bed and under the covers with me. Then turned around and stared at me.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye suspiciously and then fully turn my head around. I stare with a challenging air.

"I'm gonna sleep with you tonight. But tomorrow we have to start you on your vampiric schedule, sleep during the day and live during the night. You aren't going to miss the sunny days are you?" He asked with a sarcastic tone, almost as if he was talking to a toddler

"No. I'll be fine. So… Why the vampiric schedule if you said the sun doesn't affect you?"

"It doesn't! Stop questioning me." He almost snarled, he said it with an urgency that was meant to intimidate me. It didn't, too bad.

He had these anger lapses now and then and he would snap at me for no reason.

"Thing is… It bothers me and slows me down. I have to wear sunglasses and sunblock, too many things to worry about. I've already got my hands full with you." He continued sweetly as if nothing happened "So you have to get used to the vampiric schedule if you plan on staying with me. And you do plan on staying with me don't you?" He asked seriously, but with an air of 'I-could-care-less-if you-do-or-don't'.

"I am Steve. I love you. What would make you think other-wise?"

"Good then. Now go to sleep you'll have a long day tomorrow" he caressed the side of my face with the ghost of a smile playing on his lips.


	4. If I tell you to run, you run

**First of all I want to apologize! I AM SORRY Dx**

**I know it's been forever since I updated but first it was exams week, then this new semester starterted (school's kicking my butt, but I'm ok) then the computer kept on spazzing on me!**  
><strong>And then there's also that little detail of me having to type with one hand (that seriously takes double the amount of time) because I broke my left wrist... Everyone knows I have the grace of a gazelle, but even the gazelles have their clumsy moments ;)<strong>  
><strong>I was hoping I had the excuse of a very long chapter that looked like it "obviously" took a long time to write, but would've meant this thing wouldn't be finished or it would've most likely end up on a cliff hanger.<strong>  
><strong>And despite what all my friends say... I am NOT that evil xD<strong>  
><strong>Enough excuses, bon apetit!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Lesson Number One. If I tell you to run, you run.<p>

The next day Steve let me sleep as much as humanly possible. I woke up past 3 in the afternoon.

"Rise and shine…" –Steve cooed, handing me a tray full of McDonald's. It was just what I liked, a crispy chicken classic combo.

"Whoa, Thanks…" –I said, my voice still husky from so much sleeping.

"Are you ready for today? I don't have any plans. I got to escape from my duties as a Lord for the day. Let's hope they don't find me any time soon… So what do you wanna do Shiloh? –He asked smiling.

"I don't know… I guess we have a long day, you can teach me your ways, or take me to a club, I've never been in one" I say while munching on my sandwich.

"Never been to a club?" –He asked surprised– "Well… I guess you wouldn't have, you're too young"

"Talking about that, how old are you Steve?"

He gives me a look.

"My good looks tend to say about 18" –He smirked.

"No, I mean, how old you _really_ are?"

"Why do you wanna know? You don't need to know…" –He said a little defensive.

"It can't be that bad"

He sighs and looks away.

"Look, I don't mind if you are thousands of years old. I just wanna know, it's one of those things you tell to someone you are serious about… It's not like I'm asking to meet your parents." -I say, but as soon as I mention the "P" word I immediately regret it. Parents are a touchy subject, for the both of us.

He says nothing and just steals one of my fries.

I really don't wanna let it go, I want to know how old he really is. I just give him some time, before I push my case further.

"So! What do you wanna do today?" –He asks.

"Alright…" –I say, giving up for the time being– "Wanna go down Broadway and check things out? I've always wanted to go on a tour of Juilliard…" –I start saying, but his grimace stops me half sentence.

"Well then, what do YOU suggest?"

"I don't know… And I'm so bored! And you just like art stuff…" –He groans

I open my mouth to suggest something else.

"Don't even think I will go to the ballet with you" –He cuts me

I frown.

"Clubs are not even open yet…" –I say sadly

He shakes his head. I finish my fries and start sipping on my pop; we stay silent for a while.

"What about training?" –Steve asks

"What about it?"

"Have you ever being trained in anything?"

"Like…" –I raise an eyebrow

"Personal defense? Kung Fu?" –He offers.

I shake my head "Does dancing count?"

He shakes his head.

"I want to assess your strength. There's no time to loose, we need to put some meet in those bones" –Steve says teasing

I look at my arms subconsciously and disagree. They are not as week as they seem.

"Sure, let me change…" –I get up and throw the remains of my lunch/dinner in the trash. I start to change into a pair of jeans and a tank top.

Steve smiles at me and grabs a bottle of water from the little fridge by the TV.

"For the human" –He smiles nastily.

I punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"Is that all you've got?" –He says faking pity. I just turn around and walk out the door.

Outside is not sunny anymore. It's just one of those blank undecided days that remind me of winter. I start to regret not bringing a sweater with me. Steve, as if reading my mind, hands me his own.

"But… What about you?" –I say

"I'm fine… You're the human"

"Why don't you do something about it?" –I challenge him

He just shrugs "I don't think you're ready yet" And starts walking in front of me so I had no choice but to follow him.

"Are we going to a gym?" –I ask

"No"

I stay quiet for a minute, but seeing that he wasn't going to elaborate any time soon I ask.

"Where to?"

"The park" –He sighs– "You have to get used to the outdoors, vampaneze don't fight in fancy comfortable places"

'_Well, that doesn't sound very good, or clean for that matter..._–I think

We made it to Central Park and found an open field that allowed us enough space to maneuver whatever Steve wanted me to do.  
>He had me jogging for a while, to warm me up. He then made me run to see how good my speed was already, after a few laps he had me sweating, but pushed.<p>

"C'mon Shiloh! Is that a joke?" –He sneered.

"No! I am serious! I am not getting any better that this" –I panted when I finally came to a stop a meter or so away from him.

"Go again" –He commanded me harshly.

"No!" –I moaned– "I am no good at running, I'm not the fastest or the most confidently balanced… It's why I never joined the track team…"

His expression softened for second

"You're not so bad, and once I blood you, you won't even realize how good you'll be. Especially if I train you since now… and for your balance and confidence, it'll come with the whole "vampaneze" package. Now, run!" –And his face grew hard once again.

I groaned, but started running once again.

I was in my next lap when I suddenly stopped.

"Now what princess?" –Steve yelled from where he was leaning against the bark of a tree. He'd started getting into the habit of calling me 'princess' because I complained so much.

"I hate this! I hate running and exercising! It's why I got into dance in the first place!" –I complained and flopped on the grass, utterly giving up.

"Nobody said this life was going to be easy! Now get up before I have to go over and make you!"

"Make me!" –I challenged, I was exhausted so I didn't care.

"I will bite you hard if I catch you!" –He warned.

A couple with a stroller looked on a little bewildered, but quickly got back to their own conversation.

"You're such a princess sometimes" –Steve started saying as I heard quick muffled steps coming closer.

As I looked over to the side I saw Steve running in my direction, murder in his eyes, he couldn't have looked any scarier if he wanted to because I knew he was already doing it on purpose.

Startled, I started to scramble to me feet. But I only made it a few meters because my legs were already sore enough. As he forcefully collided with me, I loudly yelped before my wind was knocked out and we fell hard on the grass floor.

"GOTCHA!" –He snarled.

I could only squirm and giggle. Soon enough he had me flat on the floor, putting his entire weigh on me so I couldn't struggle anymore.

"Fine, fine you win! I give up!" –I started to say, but my words were cut short by a sharp pain on my bum!

"Gah!" –I squealed

But the sharp pain pressed on, shutting my eyes tight I hissed, realizing for the first time where the pain was coming from. Teeth! Sharp, unforgiving teeth!

Steve was deliberately biting my butt!

After a second (or maybe a day) longer he let go, got off of me and sat on the grass beside me. I couldn't move, still feeling the after-shocks of the sharp burn his teeth left on my bum.

I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Well! _That's_ gonna leave a mark!" –He said merrily– "You should've listened to me, I meant it"

I only glared at him harder.

"So what did we learn today princess?" –He grinned

"To NOT let Steve's sharp teeth ANYWHERE near my bum!" –I said in between my teeth.

"Yes, there's that and… to listen, when I tell you to run, you run!"

"uh-huh" –I groaned, still glaring at him.

I got up slowly, the sharp pain still biting my flesh, as alive as if Steve himself was still biting me.

"Are we done?"

"For today…" –Steve smirked. Then had the nerve of spanking me before he started walking forward, making my already sore bum burn ablaze with renewed strength.

I gasped and squealed, rubbing my bum where it burnt the most.

"Ow!"

And that just sent him on a fit of laughter that gave me my first taste of how sadistic he truly was.

"You have good blood though" –He finally said, after he had calmed down.

"You drew blood?" –I asked incredulously, touching lightly where it still burnt.

"Just a little… Testing it you know" –He stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"What do you mean by 'testing it'?" –I asked now walking beside him.

"Have I ever told you why I hate vampires so much?"

"uhm… No… Not really" –I said, curiosity sparking up.

"Because a vampire by the name of Larten Crepsley once told me I had bad blood, he told me I was evil and a monster" –He said, his face void of any expression.

"Why would someone do that, it's mean…" –I frowned, confused. Steve's always being so nice to me. He has his moments and he can be quite mean sometimes, but evil, I doubted it.

"You're not evil"

"I know, but go tell the idiot that. When he told me that awful lie I was only 11 and it made me miserable. It almost destroyed me, I had such a low opinion of myself after that…" –He shook his head, and let out a short bitter laugh.

"Whoa… How did you end up in the path of a vampire that young anyway?" –I asked.

"Because the Cirque Du Freak rolled into town and he was part of it"

"the Cirque Du Freak?"

"Yes… Someone I thought as my best friend and I went to check it out. They were a freak show, it was great and I had fun, don't get me wrong. There was a bearded lady and a snake-boy and a lady with super strong teeth, a man that could eat anything, literally… –He smiled, with this faraway look in his eyes– and then the vampire…

And just like that his smile and nostalgic look were gone and replaced by one of bitter coldness, yet there was also determination in the way his jaw was set.

"He was performing with the freaks, he was a freak after all, and he had a spider. He was able to communicate telepathically with it and he could make it do tricks. That got Darren's attention." –He said the name 'Darren' with extra bitterness.

"Who's Darren?" –I asked softly, he was getting worked up and I was getting concerned.

"The person I naively thought was my best friend" –Steve said narrowing his eyes– "I was such an idiot"

"Why, what happened?" –I frowned.

Steve sighed.

"He betrayed me… I've always been fascinated by vampires, I was so passionate about them I wanted to become one. It was my ultimate dream, leaving home and going by the rules of the night, being all powerful, immortal, and majestic. Darren knew that, he knew… And yet he plotted against me. After the show I went to talk with the vampire, I offered myself as his assistant so he would take me ––

"How did you know he was a vampire?"

"Don't interrupt me!" –He snapped– "And to answer your question, I told you as a kid I was very passionate about vampires… Well, I recognised him from one of my vampire books, I had lots. Although in the book I had he had changed his name to Vur Horston, that night I found out his name was actually Larten Crepsley."

I nodded

"As I was saying, I talked to him and he showed interest, then he asked to test my blood and I let him… Next thing I know he was spitting and cursing, telling me to leave and never come back. He told me I had bad blood, so disgusting it was evil. He said I was a monster and that he would never blood me into a vampire, much less make me his assistant. I think he wanted to kill me right then and there but I ran away, I escaped him." –He licked his lips– "And the whole time Darren was there, hiding somewhere, but he was there. I always knew he was jealous of me, that he wanted to be like me. It's why he always followed me around and did all I said. I only kept him around because… He not only did everything I said but he also was a good friend… or so I thought."

By this time we had already reached the hotel we were staying.

"I would've never expected anything bad from Darren, but I later found out he was plotting against me the whole time… The vampire owned that performing spider I told you about and Darren was obsessed with spiders. He told me he had "stolen" it from the vampire" –He air quoted 'stolen' with his fingers– "He then invited me to play with him and the beast and I trusted him. But he commanded the thing after me and almost managed to kill me, because the thing was poisonous."

"How did you survive?" –I asked astonished.

"Doctors, they took me to the hospital and I was in a coma for a while. When I woke up things seemed ok to me but after a few weeks Darren randomly died! But still, I was no fool then. I snuck into the funeral place and went to check his body… Guess what I found?" –He raised his eyebrows.

I shake my head.

He opened his right hand wide in front of my eyes, at first glance it seemed perfectly fine to me but then I noticed five little scars on his fingers. I frowned.

"Do you see the scars on my fingertips?" –He asked

"Yes…" –I say, looking at them intently

"It's the one, most common mark in between us creatures of the night. Both vampaneze and vampires have them alike. Is how it's done, we exchange blood through our fingertips."

"So Darren had them?" –I asked eyes wide.

He nods gravely.

"He stole my dream, almost had me killed and became the vampire's assistant. He betrayed me" –He finishes softly, with the saddest look I've ever seen crossing his eyes for little while.

I was quiet after that. How can someone do such a thing, even worse, how can your best friend do something like that to you?  
>It was awful, this Darren guy was supposedly Steve's 'best friend' and knew his hopes and dreams, to go like that behind his back and consort with this being that had insulted him in such a way!<br>Because it was one thing if Darren didn't know about Steve's passion for vampires, but to be there when the vampire accused Steve of being evil and not standing up for him! Not doing anything!

That night I went to bed late, Steve was upset and stayed up ranting about how much he hated Darren for what he did to him and Crepsley for treating him so poorly. He hated them for hurting him so deeply.

After he finally fell asleep, I laid awake until dawn, thinking that maybe Steve was right and Darren was already plotting against him with the vampire, maybe that's why even though Darren was there Steve had to run away before the vampire killed him.  
>Maybe they were already trying to kill Steve!<br>I thought how it was all so unfair, and understood why Steve became a vampaneze instead.  
>Vampires weren't nice, <em>they <em>were mean and rude and prejudiced.  
>Steve deserved better.<p> 


	5. Acquaintances

**Hi Everyone! Thank you for being so patient... I need to get my laptop fixed ASAP  
>I literally had to re-write this chapter 3 times because it kept on shutting off on me! D:<br>Thank you to my new Beta and chapter co-writer Alouet !  
>I love you! So thanks, Em... *smirk* or shall I say Blythe ;)<br>To all my reviewers, I REALLY appreciate you! EVERY SINGLE WORD you say brightens my day... or night because I sometimes decide to be cool and check on at like 2 am LOL  
>nikochan23, and My fellow Darren Shan Weirdo Club members: Kberry, vamapnezegirl97 and my newest reviewer HOAnubisTS I love you guys for all your comments and encouragement and elightenment... So Thank you! xD<br>I'll stop getting in the way of your entertainment now, have fun! And don't forget to review and let me know how I did -xoxo**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Acquaintances<p>

A week has passed and Steve has been making me work out non-stop.

I am tired every second of the night because every second he is working me to my limits. Never have I done so much exercise in my life.

I do laps, push ups, chin ups and scrunches. Every night, but that's just "warming up".

Now he's teaching me how to fight, how to punch, kick and duck.

THAT'S the fun part. Although I am not AS fast as him or any vampire, I am not so bad.

Actually, I am being modest. I am REALLY good at fighting.

I manage a punch in, and Steve bends forward a little.

"Good" –He says, smiling.

"Thanks"

"Once you're stronger and faster you might be able to inflict some damage with that" –He smirks.

"Always making me sound modest"–I say sarcastically.

He chuckles.

I try to punch him again, meaning to catch him by surprise. But he sees me coming way before I could really put some force behind my punch and intercepts my fist with his hand, twisting sharply, he pins my arm against my back. I hiss.

"Nice! You play dirty, I like that." –He whispers in my ear and it makes me shiver.

He lets me go and I start rolling my elbow and shoulder to wear off the stiffness.

"Keep it up. That's how we do it, always try to go in for the kill when they're distracted and always remember. DO NOT HESITATE" –He said seriously.

I give a sharp nod.

"Look for the openings and don't hesitate."

"That's right… So now that you've improved on your fighting skills –I'm not saying you're perfect but…" –he says as soon as a smile starts creeping on my lips– "I wanna show you something else."

He walks back to the base of a tree where we have put all of our supplies. He comes back bringing a bottle of water and something I could only describe as a big gun. My eyes widen at the latter.

"Where did you get that thing from?" –I ask.

He hands me the bottle of water and says "I have my ways" then winks at me.

I drink thirstily, so thirstily I almost choke on it.

"Actually, why be modest? I made it myself." –He grins proudly.

I choke and almost die.

"Are you ok?" –He asks, while clapping my back. I nod.

"You what?" –I croak out once I could get myself back together.

"You mean this?" –He asks, lifting the gun up a little.

I nod once again.

"This silly little thing? Yeah… I made it, I like building things." –He grins– "Had some time in my hands and a purpose in life. Then decided to use that time properly and build something that could help me meet my purpose."

I have no words to describe how stunned that statement left me.

"So you build guns in your free time?" –I say astonished.

"Guns and other stuff…" –He says vaguely.

"Well, that is a side of you I never expected… never thought … wow" –I cough a little more, still recovering.

"This is my baby" –He gloats proudly– "Let me show you how it works"

With this, he aims the gun towards a tree and pulls the trigger, an arrow goes flying and it strikes the tree.

"Come…" –He says

I follow him up to the tree, as we stand in front of the arrow stuck in it, Steve grabs it and pulls. The stick breaks, leaving the point of the arrow inside the tree.

"See that?" –He grins– "I am brilliant, imagine how much damage this thing can do?"

I could only stare.

"Your turn" –He hands me the gun.

I take it without realising what I was really doing because I was still too stunned by the whole situation. The weight of the arrow gun is what makes me snap out of my daze.

"Wow… wait, what?" –I stutter.

"Lift it up. Choose a target. Aim. Shoot" –He says patiently.

I Breathe in and out slowly, then do as he says. I set my sights on a tree about 10 meters away from me and pull the trigger. I hit it.

"Alright then… My job here is done" –He mutters, staring.

"Oh my gosh! I did it! Did you see that Steve? I did it!" –I jump and hug him, he hugs me back.

"You actually have better aim than I thought… You know, for a girl" –He smirks.

I punch his upper arm, hard.

"Not bad… Not bad" –He chuckles and grimaces, rubbing his sore arm.

I practiced with the arrow gun until there were no more arrows left.

"Awww… I was having fun" –I say after Steve tells me that there are no arrows left.

He smiles and takes the arrow gun from me, once the weight is taken from my hand I realise how sore my arm really is. The arrow gun is very heavy after all and I have no idea how long it's been since I first started to practise.

"Oh well! What's next?" –I say excitedly, looking up to him.

"It's 4 am Shiloh… Almost dawn, we have to go back home and get some rest." –he says picking all the stuff up.

We walk back to the hotel we were staying at, we changed hotels about 4 days ago and the new one was 30 minutes further away from the first one we had lived in.  
>Half way there I started realising how tired I really was, walking is the last thing I want to do now. But Steve can't carry me back to the hotel because he is already carrying a bunch of other stuff.<p>

I asked to take a rest but Steve was hard on me and hurried me along. Saying: "We don't have time for that, you have to toughen up."

I was in pain, he was harsh on me and all I wanted to do was lie on the floor, give up and have a good cry.

Because I was slow, it took us a good 10 minutes more than usual to get back to the hotel.  
>Steve only said that it was my own fault and that those extra 10 minutes of walking would serve well as punishment for my laziness.<p>

Once inside the hotel I took a quick shower first, I was exhausted and wanted to go to bed as soon as possible. I get out and only manage to put my panties on when suddenly, Steve barges in the bathroom.

"STEVE! I am not dressed yet! Get out!" –I yell, blushing and covering my breasts because I just couldn't find my towel, I was freaking out.

"You're out of the shower and I'm tired too, I wanna go to bed soon" –He shrugs, not really looking at me, as if he standing beside my half-naked self was the most normal thing in the world.

I see my reflection in the mirror. I notice my flat abs, and recently toned legs and arms. I see my face blushed and flustered. I see my dark brown curly hair down to my waist, its tips and some strands by the sides still wet. My grayish hazel eyes stare back at me for a second, and then notice him checking me out from the corner of his eye. He thought I couldn't see him, but I did. Finally, his gaze catches up with mine and looking at my reflection in the mirror he realises I notice him staring.

He smiles wickedly and turns around, entering the shower he mutters: "You are beautiful. You shouldn't be embarrassed of that". With that he turns on the shower and gets in.

After that I had no doubts, I loved Steve Leopard. I am in love with him, completely and irrevocably in love with him. He is a great man, capable of great love.  
>He is smart, curious, handsome and arrogant, but also kind and sweet. I love every single thing about him and all I wanted in life was to stay with him, forever. Even his flaws were perfect to me.<br>Now I know that running away with him is the best decision I had made in my life.

I get dressed, put on some pyjama pants and a tank top. I walked out of the bathroom, because I take my clothes inside it so I don't have to get out of the bathroom naked and have to dress in front of Steve. Obviously, that plan isn't working out so well for me. Might as well start not caring about him seeing me naked, I mean, it's not like HE cares about ME seeing him naked…

I walked up to the bed and grabbed the book I've been reading these past few days, I am at page thirty. Mostly because there would be times were I would mean to read but would lay down in bed and not even realise I fell asleep until the next night, when Steve would be waking me up to go train some more.

I love it and hate it.  
>I love how strong I'm getting –I was already lean enough from ballet classes but never like this. I love how much fate he has in me and how much he supports me. I love proving myself to him and showing off.<br>But I also hate every single exercise he puts me through. I hate the pain and the sweat. I hate the harsh schedule and how harsh HE is on me.  
>After all, I am only human.<p>

I lie down on the bed, to read while Steve gets out of the shower and groan because my sore muscles complain once I finally relax for the night.  
>My aching muscles only feel about 0.01% better after that warm shower, but I take what I can get.<br>I groan again, my abs and butt are killing me, silently lusting after an Advil or two.

Out of nowhere, a tall, bulky guy bursts into the room. Looking sweaty and out of breath, eyes wild.

"Holy shit!" –I curse, jumping off the bed as far away as I can from him– "What are you and what do you want?"

Looking quickly around I spot Steve's arrow gun on the floor by my feet and take it, although I still need a lot of training with it, I know fairly well where the trigger is.

"What do you want?" –I yell again

This time I really look at him and see how different he is. He had purple skin, red hair, eyes, lips, and nails!

'_What the hell is this creature?' –I think._

He is such a shocking, frightful sight. I am at a loss for words or threats. I feel myself pale in fear and decide pointing the arrow gun at him is the best I can do, the least I can do…

"Where is he?" –He growls. Then taking me in, he relaxes a bit.

"I see…" –He smirks– "You must be his little night-time snack."

"I beg your pardon?" –I snort, insulted.

"Well then! It seems I've underestimated Steve…" –He laughs, checking me up and down.

"Excuse me... –No, really! What are you talking about? Who-what_ are_ you? Why are you purple?" –I stutter and then slowly narrow my eyes– "And _why_ are you looking for Steve?"

Suddenly wondering whether he's friend or foe, I burst out "I swear I will not hesitate to fire this thing!"

"If you were actually going to fire it, you would have already…"

I ignore that and instead demand: "What do you mean you underestimated Steve?"

In response to that he just bursts out laughing.

"Well, well… Aren't you a fierce little thing!" –He says, an amused smile playing in the corners of his crimson mouth.

"Seriously, answer my questions!" –I was growing more upset by the second.

"Who I am is of no concern to you! I am looking for Steve and you will tell me where he is woman!" –He snarls.

My jaw hits the floor, who does he think he is!

"You are no one to treat me like that! Get out! Leave!" –I yell desperately.

He strolls around the room instead.

"One more step and I'll shoot" –My voice trembles.

"His scent is thick in here…" –He muses, openly smelling around the room and then starts snooping around!

"Off course IT IS! HE LIVES HERE!" –I yell. _'But you won't hurt him…' –I think._

I shoot the arrow gun.

Yet he sees it coming and catches the arrow mid-air with inhuman speed, for all I know he could be a vampire. And I am truly scared now, I am not strong or fast enough to fend him off on my own and Steve is _still _in the shower.

"Bad move… woman." –He snarls.

Swiftly, he moves across the room in a blur. Closing in he grabs me by the throat and holds me up against the wall, ready to claw me to bits.

And just like that all the blood rushes out of my face, leaving me as pale as the wall behind me, shivering with fear I realise I can no longer breathe. I start to panic.

Finally, Steve steps out of the bathroom, dripping wet, with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Gannen!" –He yells at the man squeezing my throat– "What the hell?"

I can only choke a strangled incoherent noise out, having this hard time breathing I was no longer trying to hide my fear.

"Let her go Gannen! NOW!" –He commands– "And step away!"

I have never heard such authority from Steve. Not even when he's harsh to me in training. There's always some kind of "caring love" behind his harsh words then, he doesn't _really_ mean to be mean to me. He only does it for my own sake, I know he's only hard on me because he wants the best for me, I know he means well and that he only pushes me far enough to get the best from me. Not now, now he is literally "commanding" this guy like a general commands a lowly subordinate. This big, tall, powerful creature with red, pointy nails just ready to rip you apart, breath like blood and speed like lightning.  
>This creature that scares the shit out of me and would certainly kill me without a second glance, this powerful being is so strong that he holds me against the wall like I weight nothing more than a whisper.<p>

Yet what blows me away is not the power that Steve radiates behind his commands and authority, but rather the fact that this purple skinned, red eyed creature known as Gannen is _actually _letting me go and backing off.

I slide down the wall and fall to my knees, choking for the second time tonight. Instead, this time I was choking in the air I so desperately tried to get back into my lungs.  
>Still working on my elaborated breathing, I manage to get myself off the floor and up to Steve's side.<br>I stand behind him but just ever so slightly to the side so I still get a good look at the creature known as Gannen.

Caressing my throat, I ask hoarsely "You know him?" I quickly clear my throat and hastily dry off some tears.

"Yes" –He answers without looking at me– "This is Gannen Harst. He is my protector."

"Hmph." –He grunts unamused.

"What?" –My voice breaks, my throat still hurt.

He ignores me and rather directs himself towards Gannen.

"Gannen… I am sorry I left like that but… I had some business to attend to…" –He says vaguely.

I feel like I've heard this before... But cannot dwell much on that because they both just glance at me and I try my best not to blush under the scrutiny.

"W-what do you mean protector? Why _do_ you need a protector anyway? Wait…Why you didn't tell me this before?" –I have a lot of questions today and these men have a lot of explaining to do!

"I was going to tell you. I just never got around to it…" –he says non-chalant.

"My Lord, you have more, urgent… business to attend to. You MUST return to the… others" –He says, nervously stealing furtive glances towards me.

"The vampaneze, of course, I was wondering when you'd get caught up with that…" –I say.

"Fine… I will return at dusk, Gannen" –He says, rolling his eyes– "But I will demand the protection of this young woman."

Despite the fact that everyone seems to be calling me 'woman' a lot tonight, I still think it is so cute the way Steve _demands_ for my protection so decide to rub it in.

"Hear that Gannen? No more trying to kill this young woman!" –I smirk.

"So she knows My Lord?" –He asks wearily.

"Yes, yes she knows"

Then Steve looks around uncomfortably, still avoiding my gaze "And she is important… to… me. So until she is fully trained we must immediately find someone to protect her when I am away, as well as help to train her. Something YOU are also going to help with."

"She just didn't know you existed… or why you are purple." –I look at Steve meaningfully.

"We will discuss that later."–He responds harshly.

"_She_ also has a name…" –I say.

Yet he ignores me once again.

"It is getting late and we need some rest, all of us. Gannen, you are welcomed to stay"

"Thank you My Lord" –He answers shortly bowing his head.

"Well! If you won't introduce me, Steve, then I WILL!" –I glare at him.

"I'm Shiloh." –I say, smiling sweetly and extending my hand.

Gannen looks plain disgusted and sneers at me.

"Would you rather have a hug?" –I lift my eyebrows questioningly. I would so rather make him suffer…

"Alright!" –Steve sighs loudly– "Let's hit the hay."

"But…"

Gannen grunts.

"C'mon ladies, cool it down!" –He says heading over to the bed.

"Ok… There is ONE bed in this room and I will NOT be sharing with the purple guy… No offence." –I say

Gannen simply walks to the couch and makes a big show of plopping down on it, glaring at me.

I scoff at him.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" –I point out.

I see Steve rolling his eyes and Gannen rolling over so that he's now turned his back to us.

It was just beyond me. I was always liked (even by the emo broody guy in school a.k.a. Steve Leopard) I was always popular, people thought I was nice and funny and simply appreciated life enough to know they wanted to stay on my good side.

"Why doesn't he like me? I am awesome! Everybody loves me! What is WRONG with him?" –I whine.

I know, I know, I am being petty…

"Just leave him alone Shiloh… Come to bed."

Steve was already under the covers, ready to go to sleep, just like that. He pats the spot beside him.  
>So I sigh theatrically and get under the covers with him.<br>Getting closer, I suddenly gasp and move as far away from him as the bed allows me without falling over. Realizing he never got dressed after all.

"What the hell Steve Leopard?"

"What?" –he says innocently.

"Steeeeve!" –I groan.

"This is how I sleep. If you don't like it then you can go sleep with Gannen on the couch or if you prefer, the floor." –He says expressionless.

"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?" –I yell, mortified.

"I like to make you squirm." –He smirks

I feel the heat of my blood rushing back all over my face and I _know_ I'm blushing like a little school girl.

"Now let's go to sleep."

"This is so awkward…" –I mumble putting my head on the pillow and turning my back to him.

"You don't want to cuddle." –He teases, I can practically see the smirk on his face right now.

I sigh loudly and groan.

He chuckles.

"Stop it!" –I turn around and lightly punch him.

"Never!" –He winks.

"Oh really? Do you even _know_ me? I am not scared of you or anything you think I would never do!" –I glare at him.

"Are you sure about that?"

To prove my point I move over and cuddle him, my arm over his chest, my legs intertwined with his and I am honestly just _so_ glad I am wearing pyjama pants instead of shorts this time!

"Yes, I am sure" –I say confidently.

"Now that is more like it!" –He grins.

"Aren't you a piece of work!" –I laugh.

"You have no idea!" –He laughs.

"Just shut up and go to sleep… Lord!" –I snort and go in a fit of giggles while hiding my face in his arm.

He gives a deep chuckle.

Then Gannen starts snoring loudly from the couch!

"Oh wow! HE SNORES?" –I complain.

"I guess so… Oh well! Too bad… Live with it!" –He says.

"Mean! So, so, so mean to me!" –I say, shaking my head. _'And yet I still love you and would do anything for you... How messed-up can I get?' –I think. _

He only smirks.

"You should be nicer! Give me kisses! Presents! Celebrate me! Worship me! Raise statues in my honor!" –I say, being the Drama Queen that I am.

"I did not realise I was dating a Goddess!" –He says sarcastically.

"You are!"

"That was sarcasm, my dear" –He says quietly.

I gasp dramatically.

"You are a horrible person!" –I say, getting up on an elbow and kissing him.

He kisses me back, holding my head in place with both of his hands.


End file.
